The Hidden Family
by nikasilva
Summary: Please review... Hope isn't the only miracle child that has ever been born there are others. When Hope and her coven of unusual vampires goes back to New Orleans to reunite with Klaus, Haley, Elijah, and Rebekah she has a little surprise in store for them... Bad summary sorry but hope you enjoy:)
1. What would happen without Hope

The Originals Fan fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show The Originals or any of the characters in the show

Rebekah was once again telling baby Hope a bedtime story about her mother, father, and Uncle Elijah like she had done every night. Little did she know that nearly one year old child grasped to every word she said and new exactly what she was talking about. In fact Hope remembered everything that has happened since the day she was born, the horrid witches that slit her mother's throat as they hung her father defenseless on the wall to do anything to stop it. She remembered Klaus, Haley, Elijah, and assumed family friend Marcel coming to her rescue before those wretched witches could sacrifice her. Most of all she remembered her mom and uncle said their goodbyes to her and her father handing her over to her Aunt Rebekah to care for her while also hearing her name for the first time. Hope remembered all of it but didn't have the ability to tell her aunt that…well not at that point in time anyway.

Away from everything bump in the night that Rebekah and Hope seemed as normal as the rest of them. Living in a big cream color house with blue shutters and a white picket fence while also taking afternoon strolls through the city and buying things at the local markets. They were just the typical "human" family, except for the choice of foods of course. Rebekah laid sleeping Hope in her crib giving her a soft smile before leaving the room.

Although Rebekah new she would never replace Haley as her mother nor did she want to but having the opportunity to act as such warmed her heart. It was the one thing she craved that her vampire curse would never let her have, a child of her own. Talking care of Hope and giving into the maternal instances she tried to push away to not dread on what she could never have on her own is like a dream come true for Rebekah and she couldn't be happier about it.

As she walked to her sitting room pouring herself her usual late night drink her head suddenly popped up thinking she had heard something. Just to make sure there was nothing to worry about she focused her senses, listening to see if she would hear the sound again. As she did her eyes became wide with worry it was more than what she heard now it's what she smelled. Before she could run and grab Hope from her room their home became bombarded with werewolves.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Rebekah screamed her eyes turning a bloody thirsty red.

"No can do, we have our orders" one of them responded (most likely their leader of the group) as the other began to trash the place. "Your mother wants you home and we are going to bring you"

Rebekah used all the strength she had to fight them but there was just too many of them. She became horrified when she saw a few of them walking to the direction of Hope's room.

"NNOOO!" she screamed trying to fight away but the kept pulling her down. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"Looks like she's hiding something boys, go find out what it is" the leader ordered. As Rebekah struggled she kept hearing the wolves tearing apart Hope's room. When they finished and came back out one of the werewolves said with a smirk

"Whatever baby you had in there its gone now" Rebekah fell to her knees as tears fell down her face; _Hope was dead…she was supposed to protect her…. Klaus trusted her with his daughter and if her mother didn't kill her he just might….How did they find them?_ All those thoughts crossed her mind and the wolves stuck her with something, her body went limp and he mind slowly shut down the last think that was on her mind before completely shutting down was _what would happen without Hope._


	2. rewind

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters in the show

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems dragged on but I need to put some information on here so you guys could understand the story better, anyway enjoy.

Rebekah was once again telling baby Hope a bedtime story about Klaus, Haley, and Uncle Elijah little did she know that outside her home were a pair of unusual vampires sitting in the branches of the tree in her backyard. One of them had an squares face with long chocolate brown hairs with eyes to match and the other had a long angular face with short black hair and light blue eyes that had a little darkness to them.

"Oh…not this again!" The boy said banging the back of his head with the tree trunk.

"Jasper, shut up or she'll here you" the other whispered

"Calm down will you" Jasper responded

"Look… I don't like hearing these stories any more than you do but Hope is family and we have to make she stays safe"

Jasper sighed "I know Coryna… but my patience is starting to wear thin especially since Rebekah is make our fathers seem like god sends when they are anything but."

"Not going to fight you on that one" She smirked.

Jasper and Coryna found out a few centuries ago that there father's where brothers but blood wasn't the only thing that connected them and blood had nothing to do with how they were connected with the other members of their coven who they referred to as family. What connect them all together were their vampire fathers and no vampire mothers, they were miracle children just like Hope is. Little did the vampire community know that although rare vampire males could have children with non-vampire females they just never stuck around long enough to know about it.

To know about these vampires they have to know about the different types; the vampires known as "Half Bloods" are vampires born with a human mother not as strong as regular vampire but because of their human side they can easily blend in and don't need permission to enter human's homes. There is a risk being a Half Blood which bring us to the next category "Blue Blood", If a someone was stupid enough to decide to kill a half blood it would turn them into a Blue Blood because they died with human blood in there system. Blue Bloods are two times stronger than any vampire but with that strength there need to feed on humans or animals are gone and instead what the craved more than anything was the blood of a vampire. The last type is known as "Clear Eyes" they were born with a witch mother instead of a human mother and they got their name from milky clear color their irises turn when giving into the vampire instincts. There was also a few Hybrids in the mix born with a vampire father and a werewolf mother.

Coryna was a Clear Eye vampire and also the first of them to be born and Jasper was a Blue Blood powerful with a temper to match, together they stood side by side leading their family and keeping them safe. Their family was more than happy having both of their leaderships; Coryna was the logical one while Jasper was more a kill or be killed type of guy, together they balanced each other out.

"Cory?"

"Ya… what is it?"

"Do you smell hear that?"

"No but you know you're hearing is better than mine... what is it?" she asked.

Jasper focused all his senses into figuring out what it was and his head shot up "Werewolves… and a lot of them, we got to get Hope out of here. They jumped down from the tree and as they did Rebekah's head shot up and they crouched down. The quietly sped to the window outside Hope's room

"Jase, lift me up" Coryna whispered to him and Jasper intertwined his fingers and helped her get into the room. Hope was still sleeping and Coryna quickly found a bag and started putting some of Hope's things in it to take with her after a few minutes of doing this she hear the front door of the house being plowed down by werewolves. She quickly grabbed Hope when her eyes opened Coryna looked at her and whispered that she was there to protect them knowing full well Hope understood her.

They flashed to the window "Jasper?"

"Down here, drop he down I'll catch her" She was hesitant at first but dropped her down and she landed safely in his arms.

"Looks like she is hiding something boys, go find out what it is." That was the last thing she heard before jumping out the window and rushing with Jasper and Hope to their temporary home.

Once inside Coryna put up a protection spell then asked Jasper if she was okay and he gave her a quick nod.

"Cory?" someone shouted from up stairs

"I'm down here" she answered back and an average built man with brown hair that hung just below his ears and hazel eyes came down.

"Everything okay?" he asked embracing her and giving her a small kiss.

"It is now" she said truthfully and looked over at Jasper and Hope; they both began to walk towards them.

"Hey Hope… I'm you're older brother Jasper" He said already having a soft spot for her (not an easy thing for him) "Over there is our cousin Coryna –"

"Nice to meet you Hope" she said letting Hope grab her finger.

"…and the man next to her is her husband Wyatt."

"Hello little one…Welcome to the family we were expecting you." Wyatt said wrapping his arms around Coryna's waist.

Jasper gave them a raised his eyebrows at them before saying "Ya, they're like that a lot, hopefully you get use to it or if you're like me will constantly make you want to puke." And with that they all started to laugh, even Hope herself happy that they know she understands what they're saying.


	3. The vote

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of its characters.

A/N: A few people were a little confused by the idea of Coryna and Jasper being related to Hope. In this story vampire male can have children it's just rare and aren't many out there, hence why no one really knows about them not even their vampire fathers who believe they do not exist. I hope that clears up any confusion you readers might have.

Hope's life had changed a lot over the last fifteen years. After her first meeting with Coryna, Jasper, and Wyatt they took off to rejoin the rest of their family and once then Hope met fifteen new faces who see would soon see as family as well. Hope enjoyed her life with her new family each one teaching something new almost every day. The only thing she didn't like was that after every five years or so they would move to a new place to avoid people noticing their lack of aging. They now reside in Pacific Heights in San Francisco it was a beautiful place and in some place of the house it overlooks the ocean but it was almost that time again where they would have to move again. There was one place Hope wanted to go but she knew Coryna and Jasper would like it.

Hope had recently turned sixteen; she had long brown hair, light blue eyes similar to Jaspers, and had a tan complexion. The boys at her school all found her beautiful and that irritated the hell out of Jasper and Coryna and Hope couldn't help but tease him about it. Hope when down to the kitchen to fix up something to eat but she also wanted to confront Coryna and Jasper about something and just like she hoped they were both there along with Wyatt and a few other members of their family: Tara, Drew, Sam, and Emma. They were chatting and joking around just like they always did when Hope decided to make her presents know.

"Morning" she said making her way to the fridge.

"Well hello sleepy head" Jasper smirked

"Did you sleep well?" Coryna asked

"Ya, I slept fine" Hope said avoiding there gazes.

"Alright out with it." Coryna said crossing her arms

"Out with what?"

"You want to ask us something but you're scared to say it"

"I'm not scared of anything"

"Then ask" Coryna dared. Everyone was staring at the two now waiting for Hope's next move.

"Do you guys ever what to meet your dads?"

"I'm out" said Emma and Sam, Drew and Terra followed her. The subject of their fathers is a sore subject for all of the vampires in this family, except for Hope. The thing is just like Hope they remember everything that had happen to them since the time they were born especially the killing of their mothers. Just like the typical vampires in order to turn completely they have to feed on human's blood same rules applied to the miracle children, only problem was the closest person to them at the time was their mothers. The spent most of their lives with the guilt of what they've done lingering over their heads but they also blamed their vampire fathers for that. If they never had been with their mothers none of them would be born and they would still be alive. Hope is the first one of them to have their mother still alive.

"No, was that your only question?" Jasper said harshly.

"Jase" Coryna said softly but warningly. "Why do you ask, Hope?"

"What if the next place we move to is New Orleans?" she said bracing herself.

"That is out of the question!" Jasper yelled

"Cory, come on help me out here"

"I can't, Jasper is right it's too dangerous to even consider." She said logically

"What?" Hope was surprised by this usually when it came to a disagreement between her and Jasper she would use her logic to help her fight Hope's side. Then again those conversations had to do with boys and going to parties but even though she didn't like it.

"Not only did Klaus and Elijah make many enemies over the years, they are also very manipulative and would most likely use you and our family so they can play king. I don't what them to end up using you like a chess piece."

"What about Elijah? He is known as the Noble one so they all can't be that bad."

"Noble?" Cory laughed "Yes, he wears a nice suit and is known to keep his word when it seems fit but he's just as bad as Klaus is. Those promises he makes always have a back door so if he needs to he can break it without actually breaking it. The only difference between Klaus and Elijah is the fact the Elijah is better at hiding it than Klaus is and that's what might make him even worse of a monster as Klaus."

Wyatt who had been taking a back seat to this whole conversation knew why his wife and Jasper were so against this part of it was because they were worried that the Original vampires would use Hope as a weapon rather than family but there was another part of this they were keeping to themselves. If Hope decided to go to New Orleans they would most defiantly go with her so they can keep an eye on her and make sure she stay safe just like they always have but if they did that it would mean coming face to face with their fathers and that scared them. Actually coming face to face with their fathers scared all of them, not knowing what would happen if they knew they existed. In all honestly they might be right about Klaus and Elijah but there was one thing or rather one person who resides in New Orleans and Wyatt knew that what he was about to say would put him in the crossfires.

"I think we should go" Wyatt said calmly and they all stared at him as if they forgot he was there.

"Not funny" Cory answered

"Wasn't joking"

"Cory, I think you husband has lost his mind" Jasper stated

"Look, I get it Klaus and Elijah are bad people, I do but you forgot about one little detail about going there"

"What is it then?" Cory challenged. If it was rare that Cory wasn't on Hope's side in an argument, Wyatt and Cory on different side was a whole other ball game.

"Her mother…. You're telling me that you two what to take away a chance of Hope knowing her mother a chance we could only dream of." Wyatt knew he was getting to Cory but Jasper is as stubborn as ever.

"Jase he –"

"Don't say it! We are not going and that's the end of it!" and with Jasper stormed out of the room. This was not an easy decision because they had to account for the safety of everyone in their family. After days of the two leaders budding heads about it all, they decided to call everyone to the living room. Although Coryna and Jasper were the leaders of their family they also respected their opinion and would never force them to do anything they didn't want to, so in order to decide whether or not the move to New Orleans they put it to a vote.


	4. I guess i'm going to find out

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

A/N: Thank you all for your review, I really enjoy reading them. Ps: it might be a few days before posting my next chapter, have some school stuff to work on before I can continue writing this.

One more thing, this vampire family is made of 19 people, so far in the story I mentioned 8 of them. In your next review I want you guys to create one to add to the story: give them a name, what you think they should look like, what type are they (Clear Eye, Blue Blood, Hybrid, or Half Blood), and something unique or personal about them. If you decide to do it I will add them as sub characters the story in my next chapter and beyond. Have fun creating your character

Hope was packing the last of her things, it didn't matter where she moved to she would still need to pack. In the past moving had always been nerve racking with just the idea of meeting new friends, finding out how she would start over in once she got there, or even explaining the lie on why her family all looked so young. This time though was more so, although she was moving to a place that crawled with vampires, werewolves, and witches so she didn't have to worry that much about standing out too much about standing out but it was the people she would soon be face to face with. Hope paused with one of her sweaters folded in her hands, her mind thinking of everything and nothing.

"Knock, knock" Coryna said shaking Hope out of her thoughts.

"Jase still mad?" Hope asked without looking at her.

"You know your brother, he's protective and stubborn" she sighed "almost done packing?"

"Ya, almost" Hope answered

"Nervous?" Cory smiled removing the sweater Hope forgot she was still holding and putting it in her bag.

"That obvious?" she closed her eyes for a second before saying "I'm going to meet my family… not like you guys aren't my family… I mean by blood…but you and Jase are blood –"

"Hope!"

"What?"

"You're rambling" Cory chuckled shaking her head.

"Sorry" she said before let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"You're not alone in this, I'm nervous to after all I'm going to be meeting Elijah for the first time and although Jasper would never admit it he probably is too"

For Hope there was something nice about knowing she wasn't the only one nervous about all this. It was comforting and just like they have always done; it made her feel less alone. Hope looked up at Coryna but when she did Jasper was standing in the doorway.

"If we are really going to do this we have to go over a list of ground rules." He said crossing his arms.

"Okay" Hope agreed, knowing how Jasper felt about this move. He was out numbered in the vote: 13 to 6.

"One: you are not to live with them but you can visit with all you want… with supervision of course"

"Of course" Hope responded making Coryna smile and Jasper give her his famous death glare. "Sorry, continue"

"Two: you are not to tell them about Cory and myself being the Klaus and Elijah's kid and three: if you feel for a second something is wrong or dangerous you tell us without hesitation, got it?"

"Ya, I got it. Don't worry so much" she said as she got up to hug him

"You're my little sister, it my job to worry" Jasper said hugging her back.

They pulled away when Hope said "I'm kind of surprise you only came up with only three rules"

"Oh I had a list of a hundred different rules but Cory over there thought I was being excessive"

"That's because you were. The way you were talking made it seem like you wanted to put her in a plastic bubble" Coryna laughed " Come on, let's get out of here a let Hope finish her packing"

They walked out of Hope room playfully pushing each other as they did. Hope laughed; sometime those two can act like parents more than a brother and a cousin but that what she loved about them. They what it was like feeling like they didn't fit in which is why they formed this family, since none of them were just vampires, werewolves, witches, or humans but something in between. They helped support each other when they needed and knew when to step forward or push back.

There was one thing that upset her about what Jasper recently said. It had nothing to do with not living with the Original clan (she wasn't she even wanted to quite yet) or alerting her family if she felt she was in danger (she would even if they hadn't said it) but it was the fact they didn't want her telling Klaus and Elijah about her relation to them and Hope herself. Even though deep down she knew it wasn't true but it felt like they were ashamed of her instead of being associated with Klaus and Elijah. For the first time she felt alone, something she never thought she would feel with them.

Everything was now packed and in there in the moving van Drew was going to drive and the rest of them got into their cars. They were now officially on their way to New Orleans and as they began to drive Hope's nerves started to come back: What if the family she remembered, the one that risked their lives to safe her, the ones who cried when they had to give had to give her away, what if it was all just an illusion she hadn't known them for that long before they gave her up. She wondered what would happen if they were just as monstrous as everyone described them to be.

_Well _Hope thought to herself _I guess I'm about to find out._


	5. A Mikaelson Reunion

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the show's characters.

A/N: I'm Back! Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter had a big paper that I needed to focus on, anyway I just wanted to thank all you guys for your reviews, I wasn't expecting such positive feedback and I really appreciate it. Last thing before I start this new chapter, I just wanted to tell you that you all still have the opportunity to create your own character to add to this story, for instructions go back to chapter: 4 can't wait to see what you guys come up with. Enough of that, Let get to the story shall we?

Most of the family was out and about, getting a feel for New Orleans after countless hours of unpacking and furnishing their new home. Jasper was sitting in an armchair counting down the minutes for what would be most likely the worst day of his life. Wyatt sat on the couch with Coryna leaning against him reading a book who looked completely unfazed for the events to come.

"What are the odds that she forgot?" Jasper asked running his hand through his hair.

"Huge, she convinced us to move all the way to New Orleans only to forget the reason why." Coryna stated sarcastically, flipping a page in her book.

Jasper gave her a quick glare before leaning forward and whispering to her "couldn't you do a spell or something to make her forget?"

"Nope."

"Are you serious? Your completely unmoved by this whole thing?"

"I hate this as much as you do but the last thing Hope needs is the both of us losing our heads about it."

"I know you're the calm and logical one but do you really think you not going to what to tear Elijah apart?"

"Of course I am. Why do you think Wyatt is coming with us? For once he's going to be the voice of reason."

"Guess I just got promoted" Wyatt joked getting Coryna and Jasper to stare at him for a moment.

Wyatt, Coryna, Hope, and Jasper stood in front of the wooden gate of the Mikaelson home, together feeling everything from excitement to nervousness to resentment. It took a few minutes before any of the made a move to push open the gate. As they entered the looked down at the stone floor and wooden rails and had to admit to some of the beauty in it. They didn't show it but Coryna and Jasper could help but feel like they were spitting on their mother's grave, it rubbed them the wrong way and they haven't even seen their fathers yet. All of a sudden they heard voice arguing about something none of them could make out because everyone was talking at once. Klaus came stomping down the stairs of the balcony when he spotted the four standing there.

"I don't care why the lot of you are here so you might as well get out." Klaus stated.

"Watch it" Jasper spit back and Klaus rushed over to him standing only a few inches away.

"We don't want any trouble" Hope said quickly hope a fight would start between her father and brother.

"Good that get out" Klaus responded harshly.

Hope walked over to Jasper and pulled him away "Let's get out of here… we don't belong here anyway" she told the others and started walking away Jasper and Wyatt right behind her. Coryna was the only one who didn't move battling with her own thoughts wondering if she should walk out with them for her own selfish reason or help give Hope the chance of knowing where she comes from. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath _I can't believe I'm going to do this_ she thought to herself.

"….Hope wait!" Coryna call out looking at Klaus as she said it and in that instant his eyes when wide.

"What did you call her?"

"Hope…I called her Hope"

Hope slowly walked to Coryna's side, Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose after being so close to escape this place and he and Wyatt began to walk back too. Klaus stared at the teen called "Hope" but instead of feel warmth he was filled with rage.

"Whatever illusion she conducted it won't work…Hope is dead, my daughter is dead" Klaus yelled.

"What is with all the yelling?" Haley said followed be Rebekah and Elijah. Coryna froze at the sight of her father and felt Wyatt intertwining his hand with hers. It was a Mikaelson reunion and the moment felt all too real now.

"Nothing, just another one of my mother's tricks." Klaus answered her.

Haley looked at the four new faces and her eyes landed on Hope and she felt this pull towards her. Without thinking about it she walked over to Hope not taking her eyes of her for a second "Who are you?"

"My name is Hope."

"Hope?" Haley asked tears welding up in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her and Hope hugged her back.

"That's not possible…the werewolves killed her, I was there! Whoever that is it's not Hope."

"I think I'd know my daughter when I see her" Haley smiled

"The werewolves never killed her, Jasper and I got her out before they could" said Coryna "That is Hope I promise you."

"Hope?" it was Klaus who asked this time.

"Hey dad" Hope said walking over to him and embraced her arms around him. Tears were falling from the eyes of the Original's after all they did get their Hope back. Wyatt, Coryna and Jasper stayed in the background watching them interact in front of them. Hope looked back at them pulling the forward to introduce them to her parents and aunt and uncle she was about to call Jasper her brother before she did she quickly remembered Jasper's second rule _don't tell them who we are _it still bothered her not being able to tell the Originals that they are blood but swiftly pushed it aside.

Surprisingly there wasn't too much trouble with this family reunion. They sat as Hope talked about her life feeling more at home than ever having her whole family there, even if some of them didn't know they were all family. The trouble didn't start until the sun started to set and the Originals and Haley started talking about finding Hope a room.

"Oh, Hope's not staying here" Jasper announced "We'll come tomorrow but she is in no way living here."

"**MY **daughter is going to live here" Klaus responded and once again the seemed as if they were to go to battle.

"I could really care less of where you should think she should live"

"How about I rip your heart out?"

"You know I haven't eaten in a while" and suddenly hey eyes turned into a cold blue.

"Jace stop! …. Cory do something they're gonna kill each other!" Hope begged

Coryna rushed over to Jasper pushing him away from Klaus and Jasper could help but growl. Wyatt flashed over giving his wife a hand in trying to calm him down but when Jasper was like this there was no stopping him. When Jasper escaped there grasp Coryna reached her hand out in his direction and he shot down in pain "ENOUGH!" a few seconds later she stopped stooping to Jasper's side.

"We can't go the Jace, you know that" Coryna said softly she hated using her powers on him but sometime Jasper left her little choice. She walked over to where Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Haley "Look… I know you what to get to know Hope and you have every right to just like she has the right to know you. In terms of her staying her though it not an option, there are a lot of rumors around about you and from what I heard you say earlier your mother is trying to manipulate you. The last thing any of us wants is something bad to happen to Hope with us she is fully protected not just by living what a family of vampires but also having witches magic as a backup."

"We just got her back" said Haley "we can't lose her again"

"With Hope staying with us you won't ever have to, we have no attention of keeping her from you" Coryna answered back.

It was quite for a moment no one wanted to budge on where they stand on the subject. Hope looked over to her parents and said. "Don't hate me for saying this but I want to go back with Jasper, Coryna, and Wyatt. I'm not sure I want to live somewhere without them quite yet. You guys understand right?"

What could they do, force her against her will to stay. Not like the thought didn't cross Klaus's mind but deep down he wanted what was best for Hope not matter how much he couldn't stand that Jasper guy. He obviously cared for Hope and that was what really mattered. They said their goodbyes and Hope promised them that she would visit the next day. It had been one long day for the Mikaelsons.


	6. The world turned upside down

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or its characters

A/N: Some people have asked so I just wanted to let you know there will be a reunion scene between Hope and Marcel but I am not sure yet on when I am going to add it yet. It will happen though.

The world for Haley and the Originals had just turned inside out for the past fifteen years they have been under the impression that Hope was dead killed by the werewolves that attacked Rebekah's home so many years ago. Then out of the blue she came back, grown and alive and although they were grateful for that fact it also made them worry. The French Quarter had become nothing more than a battle ground with enemies like Mikael, Esther, and their newest threat Dahlia and in truth they would fight to the ends of the earth to end Hope's life once and for all. They all followed Klaus to his study knowing full well they had a lot to talk about since they arrival of the youngest Mikaelson.

They circled around the room and most of them didn't know where to even begin with all that had happened in the last several hours. Haley was the first of them to speak "Hope can live with them for a few days but after that she's staying here."

"I agree with Haley, my child will live with her parents not with vampires who want to play pretend" Klaus said seriously "they are not to be trusted."

"In my a thousand years, I never seen vampires quite like them before. The boy's eyes became an abnormal blue and when the girl attacked him her eyes went clear. The other boy seemed normal though but I believe there is something more to these people than meets the eye and with that being said those three do really seem to care for Hope and her wellbeing."

"What is your point Elijah?" asked Rebekah

Elijah was well aware that what he was going to say was going to have a serious backlash from the three vampires in front of him "Maybe it is best that Hope continues to reside with them"

"Have you lost your mind!" yelled Haley "You just said they are vampires you have never seen before and you want my daughter to stay with them"

"I think the torture our mother inflicted on you still had your mind scrambled" Klaus responded

"Elijah you can't be serious. How will Hope be safer there than with her own family?" asked Rebekah.

"Now, I do not like the situation any more than you do but for Hope's safety it might be what's best. If Hope lives here it is only a matter of time before our mother and father use her to their advantage they would hurt her to get to use and we all know it and I'm sure that Dahlia wouldn't be much different. With Hope living with them we can still keep her a secret and she will be safe."

Elijah was right; none of them liked the situations any more they the others did. They tried spewing out other ideas but all of them would mostly likely end with Hope getting hurt in some way or another. This is what it meant to be parents and family doing what is best for their love one even if that meant sacrificing their needs and wants. Although in the end they agreed it is best Hope stayed with the family who had raised her but they knew that vampire coven had many secrets and they made a plan to figure out what those secrets are one way or another.

* * *

><p>The feeling of having the world go upside down lingered on the other side of the French Quarter. After getting home everyone separated and went to their own rooms that day was a hard and long day not just because of being face to face with the Originals but also because of the tension between Coryna and Jasper. The fact Coryna had to use her power to stop Jasper from doing something he would regret or even get killed took its toll more so on the both of them than anyone else. Hope was a different story after the events that had happened she could see the pure hatred Jasper had for Klaus and vice versa. In a way she felt like she was being pulled between them and might end up tearing into two. Hope was also worried that Coryna and Jasper would soon rip away from each other as well her family falling into separate pieces. She had never seen them fight like that before.<p>

A few hours later Hope was alone in the kitchen, not doing anything but leaning against the counter letting her own thoughts get the best of her. Jasper walked in and it took him a minute before realizing Hope was there too.

"You okay?" he asked knowing full well she's not.

"Are you?"

"Touché" Jasper said walking over next to her "Want to talk about it?"

"What part?" Hope said solemnly

"Anything you want"

"Are you and Cory going to split up?"

Jasper raised his eyebrow before responding "You do realize we are not a couple right? She is married and also my cousin, which would make it wrong on so many levels" Hope couldn't help but laugh. "No we are not 'splitting up', sometime we fight but no matter what we are still family."

"I've never seen you guys fight like that before, though"

Now it was his turn to laugh "Apparently Cory and I had never told you how we met"

"Didn't you guys grow up together?"

"Oh no… Cory is at least one hundred years older than I am. She was the first one of us to ever be born after all" Jasper smiled "but the issues between me and Cory aren't the only thing that's bothering you are it?"

"Are you ever going to get along with our dad?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say someday we might but in truth I want to stay as far away from Klaus as possible" Jasper said honestly then put his hand on Hope's shoulder "But that doesn't mean you have to"

"What do you mean?" Hope asked

"I'm going to regret ever saying this but you have a right to know him if you want to despite what anyone else thinks he is your dad after all"

"But he's yours too?"

"I have to have a memory or moment with him for him to call him my dad all he is to me is the reason of my existence. It's different for you because you have that memory and moment; he is the one who saved you, who gave you up to protect you, who gave you your name a chance none of us ever got."

It took a moment for Hope to wrap her head around that. Although she was aware that the people in her family always called their dads by their first names but never really knew why that was, Hope realized she was blessed in many ways her mother was alive and well and she had memories of the good her dad, uncle, and aunt had in them something none of them ever got.

"Am I interrupting?" Coryna asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Not at all come on in Cory" said Jasper.

"Jase about today –"

"Don't worry about it. If it was me I'd probably do the same thing." Jasper smirked at her "Did you know the Hope over here thought we were a couple?

"I did not!" Hope protested and they all started laughing. It was moments like this that made living together worth it. No matter how much their world will be turned upside down by living in New Orleans they will make it through together. There is so much unknowns in the French Quarter now but there is a belief deep down that Hope is the one who would turn the world upside right again.


	7. Crescent moon

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

A/N: i'm going to fan girl for a moment. I just saw a clip of next weeks episode and Elijah is holding Hope! I'm so existed for next weeks episode and can't wait to see what happens!...Anyway on to the story

* * *

><p>The crescent moon rose above the Mikaelson home luring the invited guest toward it. Everyone who followed the moon knew there was more to this gathering than a simple dinner and that something will brew in its mist by the time it was over. The visitors were not wrong; Klaus prepared his home not for dinner guest but for the recruitment of soldiers and leaders. With the revaluation of Hope being alive stirred up a new fire for the four who lived in the Mikaelson home and they planned to use that fire to take out any enemy that gets in their way of being truly reunited with Hope.<p>

For the first two who had arrived they were invited because aside from a few past issues they proved to be loyal and strong and both had a way with the supernatural. Marcel and Cami were the first logical choices, Marcel knows how to recruit vampire to follow him without forcing or scaring them to. Cami although human knows more about how the mind works better than anyone and that insight has been more than helpful on many occasions she also had her Uncle Kieran's closet of dark mystical objects to help her out of a jam. Along with that Haley and the Originals trusted them more than anyone especially when it comes to protecting Hope.

The remaining three were chosen for different reasons. Hope for starters they thought needs to know what she is up against so she cannot be easily manipulated; she also needs to be aware on who she can and cannot trust. Hope's current guardians were the last choice. They didn't completely trust them and knew they have secrets under their belt but despite the negatives Jasper and Coryna were powerful the Originals knew that from the first time they met and on top of that they knew they would do anything to keep Hope safe. Although if they agree to help as the sure they will Haley and the Originals would be keeping a close eye on them.

Haley was the one to welcome them and directed them to their seats at the round dining room table. After they all sat down and the food was being served the guest were looking around at the new faces trying to figure out why there were all drawn together. Elijah looked around the table and realized that someone was missing from the equation.

"Coryna where is the young man that is usually with the three of you?"

Coryna looked at Elijah. Although she was good at hiding it she couldn't stand the sight of her biological father and the fact that he was referring to her husband defiantly made her blood boil "Wyatt is at home taking care of a few things besides when it comes to business it's typically Jasper and myself who handles it."

"With that being said, I would like to know why we are here." Jasper said after her knowing full well that if they continued to talk about Wyatt it would be Coryna who would end up losing it this time around. "And also who are they?"

"I don't know who the woman is but the guy is Marcel, he's helped save me from the witches when I was a baby." Hope said after taking a bite of her food wanting to break the tension in the room.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Marcel. When Hope started talking she mentioned you many times, my name is Jasper and that over there is Coryna." Klaus, Haley, Elijah, and Rebekah were shocked by how polite Jasper was toward Marcel. Every encounter they had with him he seemed rude and temperamental and never expected him to be any other way.

"Nice to meet you both as you now know I'm Marcel and this is Cami." Jasper and Coryna nodded hello to them both but as they did that the wheels began turning in his head "Wait a minute, did you just say her name is Hope but that's impossible because the only Hope I saved was…."

"Klaus's daughter, yep that was me" Hope smiled at him but the reaction wasn't mirrored back at her and she was confused why. Although Marcel had helped fake Hope's death he didn't remember and this new information was making his head spin but he wasn't the only one. When Cami heard Hope confess she was Klaus's daughter her world shattered ever since she found out about Hope presumed death she had blamed herself for it that maybe if she found her uncle's secret closet sooner Hope might be alive. To know that wasn't true it broke a part of her.

Looking at their faces Hope remembered Klaus's plan to fake her death, she was kind of surprised she forgot considering how good her memory is. Marcel and Cami started to argue with Klaus for not telling them as he tried to tell them that for many he thought she was actually dead himself but no one would listen to each other. Jasper and Coryna just sat there watching as they bickered at once another waiting for it to be over as well as being slightly amused by their birth fathers distress. Hope looked at them a saw there relaxed manner and began them to beg them to do something. Jasper looked over to Coryna and gave a quick nod a silent way of stating "them a saw there relaxed manner and began them to beg them to do something. Jasper looked over to Coryna and gave a quick nod; it was their way to signal to each other to do what they had to.

Coryna had a blue stoned trefot pendent around her neck that belonged to her mother and she wrapped her hand around it, her irises changing to its true clear form and suddenly everyone was somewhere else. Most of them looked around baffled and confused because all they saw was white nothing. The only ones who seemed unfazed by this were Coryna, Hope, and Jasper because they have all been there before. Now it was Coryna's turn to nod but it wasn't to Jasper, it was to Hope.

Hope was surprised by this, she was only sixteen and never did any real leading before but she knew why Coryna wanted her to. It was no secret that Coryna and Jasper weren't the Originals favorite people and the only person all of them seemed to care for was Hope. After thinking about what she was going to do or say Hope stepped forward with Coryna and Jasper standing behind as everyone else was trying to figure out where they are.

"Everyone calm down" Hope ordered softly and the six looked at her. "Sorry if we freaked you out by bringing you here but I needed a way to make you stop fighting."

"Hope, where are we?" asked Haley

"We're…" Hope stopped for a moment looking back at her older brother and cousin, in response they gave her a small smile to encourage her to keep going "We're in an in-between a place between the real world and the spiritual one. This is more of an illusion than anything our bodies are still in the Mikaelson manor but our minds are here."

"You brought us here?" Cami asked

"No, Coryna did… I'm still trying to learn the basics"

"And how is it that Coryna has this power?" Klaus asked determined to find answers about these people.

"I will tell you but first I want to know why you wanted all of us together." Coryna responded

"I need soldiers in this war" Klaus started "The enemies that we had when Hope was born is still around and to make sure they don't lay a hand on her, we need to take them out once and for all."

"It's been sixteen years and they're still breathing? You Originals are doing a great job so far."

"Jase!" Hope snapped at him but only made Coryna smile at his sarcasm.

"Sorry" he said to Hope and gave Coryna a quick side smile know she feels the same way he does.

"So you want all of us to work together to permanently take out Esther, Mikael, and Dahlia that's going to be fun" Marcel said sarcastically knowing full well half the people in this place hated each other.

"That's exactly what is going to happen because we all have one common thing we want to preserve and protect" said Elijah calmly

"What's that?" asked Cami

"Hope" Elijah answered and he was right everyone in this white space would do all they could to protect Hope and that would change because how they feel toward each other because even enemies can become allies when the time calls for it especially when it holds something they all hold dear.

"Cory…I think we can go back now." Hope said calmly and a few seconds later they were all once again sitting at the tables like they had never left.

The rest of the night they talked about what was happening in New Orleans and Hope could help but think how screwed up her family is; her brother and cousin hates her father and Uncle Elijah, her grandmother wants her dead, her sort of grandfather is a homicidal maniac and her aunt Rebekah has a thing for her adoptive brother Marcel, and to top it all of half the people in this family have no idea they are even related. It took Hope a minute to wrap her head around it all. Along with that Hope was the one who told everyone about her family being Clear Eyes, Blue Bloods, Half Breeds, and Hybrids, it shocked everyone not just about what they could do but the vampire males can have children which kind of bothered Rebekah a little since it's the one thing she dreams of. Hope was also being very careful not to let it slip on who Jasper and Coryna's fathers were.

The crescent moon still hung high in the sky but this time it was pushing the visitors away from the Mikaelson home. Klaus needed an army, he needed soldiers and leaders and that is what he had despite any personal feelings the people of the Mikaelson home was proud of who they had on their side. Everyone preparing themselves on what was to come, Marcel when back to his home outside the French Quarter to tell his follower what was to come, the same thing went for Coryna, Jasper, and Hope who made the announcement and gave their family a choice to whether or not they want to fight with them. Cami when back to her to the room filled with mystical objects and began studying them over so she know what she is working with. They all looked up at that moon hoping that it will lead them to victory when this war is officially over.


	8. Thank you for saving me

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated the story, school finals are coming up and I have a lot to do. I will try to post new chapters as often as I can. On another note do you guys want a background story on how Coryna and Jasper met? I've been debating the idea in my head so I'd like to know what you guys' think. Anyway enjoy the story

* * *

><p>The half breed family was sitting at a local café in the French Quarter letting the music wrap around them taking away the tension that hung in the air between them and the Originals. Hope looked around the café was happy with what she saw. Even though her birth family and the family she grew up with were at odds, it amazed her that they were all willing to stand side by side to keep her safe. When Coryna and Jasper made the announcement of the war happening in New Orleans, Hope was afraid that some of them wouldn't want to take part in it but none of them left and now here they are gathered around talking, laughing, and singing to the city music.<p>

It was a fun moment and as it continued Hope spotted Marcel mazing through a crowd of people. She hadn't spoken to him much since he found out she was alive even though she really wanted to, he did safe her life after all and he was in a way another brother. Hope leaned over toward Jasper and asked to be excused to talk to Marcel; Jasper looked over at him then at her and told her to ask him to join them. She smiled at him and walked over to Marcel.

"Hey!" Hope said catching up to him.

"Hope…Hey" Marcel responded turning around to face her.

"Want to come sit with us?"

Marcel looked over at Jasper who was watching his and Hope exchange "I don't think they would like that very much"

Hope looked over to see Jasper watching them "Jase, tell him it okay to join us" she said softly and with that Jasper gave them a small nod. "See, he said you could."

"How did he hear that? I could barely hear you and I'm standing next to you with vampire hearing"

"Jase's senses are a lot stronger than most vampires, you get over it" she shrugged. They walked over to an empty table at the café. The sat silently for a moment and she saw him staring at her family. Jasper was flirting with a girl that walked by which made Hope role her eyes, Coryna was sitting on Wyatt's lap laughing at something one of the others said. It was fun to watch them relaxed; they've been acting so serious since the got to New Orleans it was nice to break loose.

"They are an interesting bunch aren't they?" Hope asked

"Ya… How many of you are there?

"Nineteen."

"That's a big group"

"Not really… compared to the thousands of Vampire out there, we don't even make a dent in it"

"What do you mean?"

Hope began filling Marcel in about her family telling them the different groups and who was who. On a piece of napkin she wrote down:

Half Bloods: Wyatt, Emma, Sam, Drew, Terra, Nick, Mary

Blue bloods: Jasper, Adam, Kim, Jake, Jessica

Hybrids: Emily, Derek, Jason, Kevin

Clear eyes: Coryna, Maya, Chis

"And that's the family" Hope said pushing the napkin closer to Marcel

"Where are you in this?" He asked

"I'm in a league all my own… I'm a third witch, a third vampire, a third werewolf, I was thinking about calling myself a "Tri Blood" get it because Tri means three."

"Ya, I got it" he laughed.

"Thank you" she said out of the blue.

"For what?"

"For saving me when I was a baby. I thought I was going to die for a second there"

"You really remember that don't you?"

"Ya, us half breeds have a really good memory and we hardly ever forget."

"Well in that case, your very welcome little lady. Looks like I made a good choice." Marcel smile.

Hope and Marcel spent the rest of the time talking about whatever they could think of, after a while of talking they even joined in to the rest of the family and it seemed natural. There might be a strain between the Originals and the half breeds but Hope was happy they didn't take that out on Marcel and it seemed like he and Jasper got a long after warming up to each other so in a way it felt like Marcel became a new member of the family.


	9. Mirror Lines

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters

A/N: I'm Back! And now I can spend my time adding new chapters to this story. Hope you guys enjoy!

There is a dividing line in New Orleans, not between allies and enemies although that would be easier. The line is set between Jasper and Klaus and Hope feels trapped in the middle of it. The only saving grace Hope saw was the fact that Coryna and Elijah were there to help pull them back before thing got too out of hand. From the outside Coryna didn't seem at all effected by Elijah's presents, she talked and acted in the same manner as she had with everyone else and deep down Hope just wishes Jasper and Klaus could act the same way Coryna and Elijah does. Thing was Hope knew that would never happen, they were both too much alike to get along.

* * *

><p>Hope was at the Mikalson home for another one of daily visits with Wyatt as her chaperone. Everyone was sitting in the living room listening to Hope telling everyone about a night when the half breed family went out to sleep under the stars. Everyone was having a good time, even Wyatt was smile as he was write something in a notebook, listening to Hope and the story that was until they heard someone shouting from the front hall.<p>

"Klaus!"

"Was that –" Hope started to ask

"Show your face you arrogant as asshole!"

"Yep…That's Jasper" Wyatt confirmed.

"That boy is really beginning to test my patience" Klaus said softly.

"Klaus!" Jasper yelled as he was entering the room.

"What could you possibly want now?" Klaus said in response.

"You ordered Adam and Terra to infiltrate Dahlia's layer?!" Jasper said furiously.

"I needed to figure out how much of a threat she is, so yes I did."

"You don't make orders with members of MY family"

"I am the King of New Orleans, I can order anyone I chose"

"Not my family! ... And if you pull a stunt like that again I will make you regret it."

"Don't you threaten me!" Klaus commanded flashing his way to be face to face with Jasper.

"Please for once could you stop fighting!" Hope said tears forming in her eyes and Haley wrapped her arms around her.

Jasper and Klaus turned to look at her, both their heart dropped seeing her that way. Jasper decided to walk away and deal with Klaus when Hope wasn't around. Fighting in front of her all the time wasn't fair to anyone. Hope hated the fact that they couldn't get along and had often wished she could just tell Klaus who Jasper is but she felt like if she did she was betraying not only him but Coryna as well. Hope just want them to be a family ALL of them.

* * *

><p>The half breed family were hangout around the house and Coryna and Hope were in Coryna's study as she was filling out some paper work. Hope was complaining about the consent fighting between Klaus and Jasper.<p>

"...and I just hate it!" Hope said as she collapsed on a nearby chair in front of Coryna's desk.

"I know" Coryna sighed "But you know how Jase is, he's too much of a hot head for his own good. I will try to talk to him again but I honestly don't know how much it would help."

Hope just sat silently, she knew Coryna could only do so much to keep him calm. Coryna and Japer has always stood side by side balancing each other but sometime Hope felt life would be easier if Jasper was more like Coryna. She believed it would make life so much easier. As Hope was beginning to get consumed by her thoughts, she hear a small knock at the door and when she around she saw the all noble Elijah stating straight and proper in the middle of the door way.

"Can I help you with something Elijah?" Coryna asked softly looking up from a document she had started to fill out.

"May I have a moment?" Elijah responded

Coryna gave him a small nod and turned to Hope "Hope can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Can't I stay?"

"Not this time" Coryna smiled slightly and Hope left the room but what the two vampires didn't know was that Hope was still in hearing distance and was eavesdropping on the conversation between the two. Coryna was still sitting at her desk and Elijah had entered the room still standing.

"I doubt you came here for a simple visit Elijah" Coryna said as she continued on with filling out the document.

"You are not wrong. I came to discuss the transaction that happened between Klaus and Jasper. That cousin of yours had no right bombarding into our home the way he did."

"I agree, that conversation should have happened while Hope was there and I plan to talk to him about that. Are we done?"

"This is more than just the fact that Hope was there… he had no right to fight with my brother in his own home."

"Would you rather he did it out in the street?"

"I would rather if he didn't do it at all."

"Well then we are at a disagreement. Jasper had every right to argue with Klaus, he crossed a line when he decided to give orders to our family. When there are order to give, Jasper and I will announce them, not your brother and most defiantly not you. With that being said you can go?" Coryna said as she continued her paperwork.

Elijah looked over and saw the paper heading 'School enrollment form' that Coryna was filling out which sparked his curiosity "Are you enrolling in school?"

"Not me" Coryna said paying little attention to him.

"Then who?"

"Hope…. she's been here a few months and a new semester is starting so I'm enrolling her in school."

"You're not serious, with all the things going on."

"Would you rather her be illiterate"

"I'd prefer her to be home schooled, where she will be safe"

"She needs to get away from all this, growing up with battle strategies and war is not good for her"

"Maybe that's for her parents to decide."

"Maybe it for her guardians to decide, we've raised her since she was a baby and we know what is best for her." Coryna said as her temper started to rise.

"She is not going" Elijah said as he stood straighter, standing his ground.

"You are not my king and I do not take orders from you" Coryna replied standing up from her desk.

"Do not underestimate me"

"Oh no Elijah" Coryna started to say as she walked up to him "I am the one person vampire, witch, human alike who doesn't"

"And must think you are just as terrifying" Elijah responded

"No I'm not terrifying but I am powerful." Coryna said raising her head. "My dear Elijah… you have everyone fooled with that nobility of yours but you are just as much of a monster as Klaus is. In fact you might be more so with that careful planning and fake promises."

"I am loyal to my word"

"You shift your word so it suits you, you create holes in them just so to make sure there are ways out of it."

"When this is done Hope will be coming home to us even if that means going over your bodies to do so" Elijah respond carefully but with power in his voice.

"And when you do, don't think for a second that we once fight to the end. Jasper and I have more power than you know of, so tread lightly before you start this war." Coryna said matching his tone.

With that Elijah walk out and Coryna stood still at the center of the room where he left her. Hope who was listening to what transpired between them felt herself drop to the floor behind a nearby wall. Coryna and Elijah seemed so civil before but it was just a mask for how they really felt about each other. Seeing that side of them scared Hope a little and for the first time she was glad Jasper wasn't like Coryna and saw how much they needed each other. Hope realized Jasper knew that side of her, a few time since the moved there she saw him take the lead in something that was usually Coryna's to handle. Now she knew why.

After a while of trying figure things at Hope was think about her family and realized something. Klaus and Jasper were both head strong and hot heads while Elijah and Coryna were both collected and protective of those they love. They were both one of the same and it wasn't a dividing line that divided them, it was a mirror line. What infuriated Klaus and Elijah about Jasper and Coryna was the fact that they were mirror images of themselves, they just didn't know it yet. Maybe when they finally know the truth about each other they could really be a family, they just need to stop seeing each other as enemies. Hope was now determined to find a way to turn them around she just needed to figure out how to do it without betray Jasper and Coryna and keep their secret. Hope just needs to make them reveal who they are, it's going to take a lot work but she will do it.


	10. Puzzle Pieces

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. With that said let get to the story. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Since the announcement of Hope's return, Cami has been sitting on the sidelines not because they found her useless but because that exactly where the Originals wanted her to be. It became clear to them that Hope was a package deal, if they wanted her they also had to get Jasper and Coryna (much to their dismay). With Cami in the background it would be easier for her to figure out what make the two half breeds tick. Lately Klaus and Elijah were down her throat about figuring out who Jasper and Coryna are but at that point Cami knew as much as they did. Even though it frustrated the Originals that she hadn't found anything yet they still had faith in her. Besides if anyone could figure out what walks around in Jasper and Coryna's heads, who better than Cami.<p>

Cami was sitting at kitchen table at her house going over her notes:

Coryna Jasper

- A calm, motherly personality - Headstrong

- seems moral - quick tempered

- speaks in a civil tone - A competitive and powerful personality

Together

Codependent on each other

Leaders/ parental figures to family

Protective of each other and family

**Something familiar?**

**_Something familiar_**. Those two words haunted Cami, there was something about those two that pulled at her and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Another thing that had caught her attention after weeks of analyzing Jasper and Coryna was their reactions whenever they came in contact with an Original particularity Klaus and Elijah. Jasper was more outgoing and adamant when it came to his dislike (maybe even hatred) of Klaus and vice versa. Coryna on the other hand was more subtle about but there was something in her eyes when she was in contact with Elijah that reflected she felt the same way that Jasper did with Klaus. _But why?_ Cami wondered to herself. Cami looked over her notes again like she had done a thousand time before hoping something would click together.

Cami started thinking about her first meeting with them, they sat tall, confident, and ready to do business. Then for some reason her mind flickered to Hope. It still bothered her that Klaus had kept that from her, she understood why they had but it still affected her. Cami then remembered when Hope was introducing Jasper and Coryna, although many didn't notice Hope seemed to pause for a moment when she said Jasper's name. _What made her pause? Did she what to say something else other than his name?_ Those thoughts were consuming her brain and she couldn't help but put her head in her hands. She tried to straighten out the puzzle pieces in her head and out of spite of her not being able to she threw up her hands and said aloud "These people are just as complicated as the Klaus and Elijah are!"

Her hands crossed and head fell onto them _Wait_ she thought to herself and looked over her notes one more time. Her brain lingering to every word she wrote pieces of the puzzle coming together. Klaus and Elijah have very similar personalities and traits as Jasper and Coryna did. Cami thought about what Hope said about her family, that they all had a vampire father. That first day of meeting Hope did want to just say Jasper, she wanted to introduce him as her brother. Cami wanted to feel sure about it, so she compared Jasper and Klaus together but not b personality but by appearance and did the same with Coryna and Elijah. Jasper shared Klaus blue eye and long face while Coryna shared Elijah's more angular face and they also had similar noses. Add that to their similar personalities there was no question she was right. Jasper was Klaus's son and Coryna was Elijah's daughter. Cami got out of her seat, quickly grabbed a light sweater, and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Cami went to the other side of the French Quarter as fast as she could knocking at the door and the person who opened it was the very person she wanted to see. Cami was welcomed inside and they sat down in the living room.<p>

"So…what brings you here?" Hope asks leaning forward.

"I wanted to ask you something about Jasper and Coryna." Cami responded.

"Ask away"

"Are you related to them?"

"Are you asking me if there my family? Then the answer is yes" Hope responded carefully picking out the right words so she wouldn't give too much away and Cami knew that was what she was doing.

"No, I mean by blood. You and Jasper kind of look like and Coryna reminds me of Elijah. So I was just wondering."

A huge grin crossed Hope's face, Jasper and Coryna told her she couldn't tell anyone they said nothing about someone figuring it out and her confirming it. "Ya…Jasper is my older brother and Coryna is my cousin."

"And you are not allowed to tell anyone" said Jasper as he walked into the living room and crossed his arms.

"Why not? It would give you guys the opportunity to get to know him." Cami said confused.

"If I wanted to know him, I would have introduced myself a long time ago. There are two reasons why I am here. One: because Hope wanted to come here and two: I was out voted." Hope couldn't help but smirk at that last part, it still kind of amused her. "I'm serious, Cami. Cory and I want very little contact with them and we ask you to keep this between us."

Cami wanted to fight him on this but if he was anything like Klaus she knew he wouldn't budge when his mind is made up. So she just nodded her head and agreed to keep quiet. Hope had mix feelings about this. On one hand Cami now has to keep quiet about figuring out who Japer and Coryna are so it put a dapper on her plan of telling the Original without telling them. The on the other hand maybe she could join forces and find a way to convince Jasper and Coryna to come clean about who they are.

Cami stayed at the half breed house for a few hours talking with the other members of their family and learning more about them. It seemed normal enough but when she looked over at Hope after talking to Terra, she felt like something was troubling her. Cami walked over asking her if everything was okay and it took Hope a moment to respond but once she did Cami could help but scan the room of half breeds and started to count how many people were there. She counted seventeen, two pieces of what made this family complete were missing and according to Hope it's been a few days since she last saw them.


	11. Something isn't right

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters

A/N: sorry for taking awhile to write this I was trying to figure out how to write the next two chapters but now that I got it figured out I will be post the next installment sometime tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Hope's mind seemed to be in a frenzy, everything she knew or thought she knew about the family she grew up with didn't make sense anymore. Through thick and thin they would stick together but now they just seemed shattered. Jasper didn't even seem to bat an eye when Hope revealed that Coryna and Wyatt were missing in fact his only response was "good riddance". She has never seen Jasper so cold especially when it came to Coryna. Hope knew something wasn't right she just wasn't sure why her family was being torn apart.<p>

A few nights before Coryna and Wyatt disappeared Hope had woken up in the middle of the night to Jasper, Coryna, and Wyatt fighting about something. Hope snuck over to Coryna's study to where there was a slight slit in the doorway that allowed her to have a peek inside.

"I'm starting to get really sick of this, Coryna you know that?" Jasper said in a harsh tone.

"Well this wouldn't be a problem if you weren't such a hot head. How the do you intend of keeping Hope safe if you continuously let your judgments of Klaus get in the way?"

"Don't you dare!" Jasper yelled back "Hope has always been my number one priority, you know that!"

"No your priority is you, like father, like son"

"Look who's talking. Everyone thinks of you as the kind and gentle one but I know the real you. You use your powers to manipulate situations just like that first day we met the Originals"

"Grow up will you. It's pathetic well then again what else should I expect from you." That set Jasper off and Hope knew it but what she didn't know was how far. It stunned her to the point where it felt like she was the one who was back handed. There Coryna was fallen to the floor as Jasper right hand still resting in the air. Wyatt charged at him making them fall onto the floor, Hope wanted to stop them but she felt stuck and unable to move. Coryna got up off the ground and pull Jasper off Wyatt.

"I have had it!" Coryna yelled "I'm so sick of this, more importantly I'm sick of you!"

Wyatt got up from the ground and went next to Coryna "Let's get out of here Cory, before this gets more out of hand"

Hope couldn't help but flashed away as tears slowly rained down her face. The next few days were awkward and everyone seemed distant then one day Coryna and Wyatt were gone. All this is making Hope's head spin and she just wants it all to stop.

* * *

><p>Jasper and Hope were at the Mikaelson house and there still hadn't been any sign of Coryna and Wyatt. Everyone was preparing for their first real encounter with Dahlia, she had sent a letter to them to meet as a "civil gestor" as she called it. Hope on the other hand was more worried about her missing family members than this mysterious Dalia.<p>

"Jase we have to go out and look for them."

"I say life is better without them" Jasper replied.

"What is the matter with you? They are out family, remember that? I know about the fight you had but that not worth losing them!"

"Hope, just drop it alright! We are not looking for them and that's FINAL!" Jasper said ending the conversation. Then Hope saw something it was only for a second but it looked like fear and/or maybe lost. This wasn't right something was wrong here Jasper told her that no matter how mad they got with each other they will always be family but right now he seemed to forget that.

"Hope" Jasper said softer this time "I think you should go upstairs"

"What for?"

"Because if Dalia sees you it would only be matter of time before she figures out who you are."

"I hate to say it but I agree with Jasper" Klaus said behind her.

"Fine but can I at least listen in" Hope asked. Jasper agreed and Hope rushed upstairs then Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Haley, and Jasper gathered together to discuss the plan for their meeting with Dahlia. For one of the first time since they met they had to stand united if they didn't or they seemed as broken as they were with one another Dalia would use it to her advantage. It was 2:30 and they were all ready for what was coming that was until Dalia and a few of her followers entered the house.

A white women with a square jaw and dark facial features walked into the room but it was the two standing behind her that took them off guard. It changed everything they had planned and also everything they knew and trusted. Hope sat at the far side of the balcony so she couldn't be seen but they was this urge to look over and see what was happening because all see could here was dead silence. One thing Hope knew for sure that whatever got them to be so dead silent it wasn't good.

"You can't be serious! You will betray everyone, me, and everything we worked for, for her!?" Jasper yelled and what Hope heard next nearly ripped her heart out.

"Don't look at me like I owe you anything. You and the rest of you family mean nothing." A familiar female voice responded to him. What had everyone so stunned was that Dalia's followers were none other than the missing pieces of Hope's family, Coryna and Wyatt.

"You she have never raised your hand to my wife" Wyatt responded after and everyone glared at one another.

"I see this is an interesting family reunion." Dalia wickedly smiled "and although it is interesting to watch, let's get down to business. I am going to say this if you get in the way of what I am after I will torture and kill each and every one of you or worse."

"What could be worse than that?" Haley asked anger filling her body at the betrayal she was witnessing.

"I will get them to do it" Dalia responded gesturing toward Coryna and Wyatt who raised the heads, standing tall. There was a new found wickedness to them that none of them had seen before and it scared them all. Coryna and Wyatt knew enough about them that would ruin everything that would get Hope killed.

No one knew what to do anymore what path to take or how to fight against the allies turned enemies. Hope felt dead inside, two of the closest people in her life has betrayed them like it was nothing. She had always viewed Coryna was her cousin/mother figure/ teacher of magic and Wyatt taught her about writing and adventures and she felt as if it was her fault. That if she was so adamant about moving to New Orleans none of this would have happed. _No_ Hope thought to herself _something is not right, they wouldn't do this. They wouldn't turn their backs on me…on us like this._

Dalia knew all their minds were racing thanks to her reveal of her new secret weapons who turned out to be quite useful. Dalia had them right where she wants them so she turns and start to walk out with Coryna and Wyatt right behind her but as they did Rebekah asked "What is it you want?"

Dalia continues to walk ahead and a malicious smile crossed her face "I want Hope". Then she, Coryna, and Wyatt were gone.


	12. New allies on the opposite side

The Original Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters

A/N: Sorry for this chapter being short but I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Dalia was mixing ingredients in her layer deep in the bayou. She was content with the events that occurred the day before. She had them nervous, scared even thanks to her new allies. She was hesitant to truth and kept the under tight supervision but then they started spilling things about the hatred for the Originals and how tensions began to rise once Jasper back handed Coryna. They also disclosed a fee secrets like who was working together and their plans of attack they were stirring around with. Dalia looked up and saw the Coryna and Wyatt walk in.<p>

"Looks like your plan is working, they seemed pretty shaken up" Coryna said with a crocked smile and a new found darkness in her eyes.

"That is only the tip of the iceberg" Dalia answered add a few bay leaves to her cauldron. "Getting Hope is my endgame"

"What is so important about Hope? She's just a child" Wyatt asked in a rough tone.

"Exactly" she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she is my bounty to collect, all first born Mikaelsons' are"

"First born Mikaelsons'?" Coryna questioned curiously "Why?"

"My little sister Ester couldn't conceive a child of her own she asked for my help and in return I would get the first born child from each generation of Mikaelsons' I already took Ester's first child Freya and now I'm here to get Hope." she paused for moment before asking "I answered your questions, now you answer some of mine. Where do you think she is?"

"Hope… She was staying with us when we lived there but now that they know we are now allied with you they'd probably move her to somewhere else. They won't go down without a fight that is for sure." Coryna responded.

"Never thought they wouldn't but one way or another I would have that child."

* * *

><p>Coryna and Wyatt feed Dalia information for a few hours but then they decided to go to their room and settle in for the night. Once Coryna closed the bedroom door she turned around to find Wyatt sitting on the bed with a worried look on his face. She walked over, sat next to him and grabbed his hand.<p>

"Cory… maybe us being here is a mistake."

"Wyatt-" she started to say before she was cut off.

"No, I'm serious. She wants the first born of every generation of Mikaelsons' and whether you what to admit it or not you are a Mikaelson" He said softly to her.

"And right now she thinks that's Hope, so let's keep it that way."

"Coryna I can't lose you. Do you understand me, I can't" Wyatt said resting his forehead against hers.

"Wy…you won't but we have to be here and you know it"

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it" he smiled a little and kissed her. Coryna rested her hand on the side of his neck, pressing herself deeper into the kiss although she wouldn't the curse of the first born worried her, if Dalia were to find out the truth it could be mean her death. As for Wyatt he was more determined than ever to keep his relationship with the Originals a secret, the last thing he wanted was to lose the love of his life. He would do whatever it took to keep he safe.


End file.
